Witchy Magic
by LoneWolf2014
Summary: Set in NM- Bella is a witch and 80 years after the cullens left there roads cross again and Edward and Bella reconnect, follow them along there wild and crazy journey. not the best summery i know but its better than it sounds please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

A lot of things changed after _HE _left, I changed. A month the Cullens skipped town, I found out a secret about myself that changed my entire existence. Turns out I wasn't as human as everyone thought, I'm a witch. After _he _left I slipped into a deep depression and soon weird things started to happen to me like; I could make people do anything I wanted or whenever I got angry or frustrated things would mysteriously catch fire. Then I met Ronnie, she knew instantly what I was going through and took me under her wing. She told me all about witches and taught me how to control my power. She taught me spell and how to manipulate the elements. I soon found it was way easier for me to control fire when I'm angry and sometimes it can be hard for me to control but that's only when I really pissed. But being a witch isn't always fun and games there is a down side like if we use to much power at once it will physically drain you which is also one of only a hand full of ways you can kill a witch, we don't get old and die like humans. Killing a witch is not an easy task to accomplish but of course there are people out there that live to try, witch hunters, people that live there whole lives trying to kill any witch they come across.

After traveling around with Ronnie for around twenty years we met Liam another witch or as he liked to put it 'warlock'. Liam thought that the name witch was too girly so he called all guy witches, warlocks, the more 'manly' name. Liam was like a big brother to both Ronnie and I and I know without a doubt in my mind that he would do anything to protect us. Fifteen years after we met Liam we had a run in with a group of four witch hunters. One of the other ways to kill a witch if by shooting the in the heart with an arrow made of the wood from the white oak tree which is not an easy tree to find. But these hunters were lucky and had somehow gotten ahold of some white oak arrows. It was close but the arrow only grazed my shoulder leaving behind a long cut which healed into a long white scar. It wasn't a fun encounter but we survived.

After the close encounter with the hunters we never stayed in one place for more than a month, and we never used our powers in a public place unless absolutely necessary. 45 years later we met Dakota a small girl with a lot of energy, she and Liam fell hard for each other instantly. Dakota was the last person to join our family and now we are off to Buffalo, New York to start over once again. We were planning on starting school when we go there, Dakota and I were going to be juniors and Liam and Ronnie were seniors. Hopefully we would be able to stay here for more than a month but we would have to be extremely carful.

"Bella, do you know where my dark wash jeans are?" Dakota yelled from the top of the stairs. After three days of searching we had found the perfect house. It was a four bedroom two story house that was isolated and hidden out of sight by trees.

"Have you checked your closet?" I asked knowing the question was just going to tick her off.

"No, the thought never occurred to me!" she yelled sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm Koda." I shot back at her, "why don't you check the basket of clothes on top of the dryer!" I said going back to the book I had been reading before.

"Kay kay!" she said instantly going beck to her perky self. I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change in mood, although it wasn't uncommon for he. After a minute I decided to get ready for our first day of school. I stood up from my place on the couch and with the snap of my fingers I was wearing a black floral tank top that flowed out under my breast, dark wash Capri shorts, and black ankle boots. Satisfied with my look I sank back down onto the couch and continued to read my book.

"Bella!" I heard Ronnie's accusing voice come from up stairs, busted. I quickly jumped up from the couch, grabbed my book bag, and grabbed my car keys on the way out the door. I jumped into my cherry red GT mustang and started the engine shooting off down the street toward the high school. Ronnie couldn't kill me when there were witnesses around. I arrived at school in ten minutes then Ronnie and the others came up two minutes after me in Liam's white jeep. Ronnie was fuming as she hopped out of the jeep and stalked toward my car as I got out.

"What the hell Bella!" Ronnie snapped

"Calm down Ronnie it's not that big a deal." I stated trying to step around her but she moved to stand back front of me.

"Not that big a deal, Bella do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe." I answered and Ronnie sighed

"Bella if they find us we may not be as lucky as last time." She stated giving me a hard glare.

I through my hands up in frustration, "Come on Ronnie it's not like I did it in public, it was in the house with the curtains closed. Plus our house is in an isolated area, there I not another house for miles. I said struggling to keep my temper in check.

"I know Bella, but if you get to used to doing it a home you could slip up without thinking and do it in public, then were would we be?"

"You think I'll slip up, do you really think that little of me?" I asked

"No Bella, That's-"

"Forget it, I need to go get my schedule." I said turning to leave but I didn't get two steps away before I froze. "You guys feel that to, right?" I asked clutching the pendant around my neck as my siblings came to stand beside me. The pendant is a clan crest, we all have one; Ronnie's is a choker necklace, Dakota's is a bracelet, and Liam's is a ring. They had all been charmed to warn us by becoming cold when another supernatural being was near, and my pendent was cold.

"Yes," Ronnie said as her eyes skimmed the people around us. "Be carful guys we don't know what they are or how many there are." We all nodded then started off toward the office to get our schedules.

xXx

First and second period when by smoothly it was all stuff I had learned before, but I was proud to say I had managed to keep my temper in check when a boy, who reminded me a lot of Mike Newton, asked me out three times. I was now on my way to third period English, but as I was about to walk through the door my pendent froze over causing me to stop and grab it. I slowly peeked my head into the room and search the faces of the students in the room.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting in the back of the room arms crossed over his chest, head down. I stepped back out of the room and leaned against the wall beside the door. Once I composed myself I reached my mind out to Ronnie's, after a few seconds I found her.

_'Ronnie?'_

_'Bella, what did I just tell you?' _she groaned

_'I know, I know but It's an emergency.'_

_'What's wrong?' _she asked suddenly worried

_' I know what set off our crests, vampires, it was vampires.' _I said knowing she would understand my panic.

'_It's not just any vampires, is it?' _she asked

_'No'_

_'Oh Bella, do you want to leave? You know I would be behind you 100% if you did and I'm positive Dakota and Liam would be to.' _ She said, I wasn't going to lie it was tempting to not have to deal with this to just pack up and leave. But did I want them to have that sort of control over me, to be able to drive me away without even knowing I was here. It had been over 80 years and it was time for me to grow up and face my problems.

_'No, I wont let them have that kind of power over my life.'_

_'Okay, but if you change your mind we will leave the second you say the word.'_

_'Okay, thanks Ronnie I better go before the bell rings.'_

_'See you later bells' _she said before my mind was once again my own. I took one last deep breath before I walked into the room. I didn't let myself look at him I just walked right up to the teacher, Mr. Owens, and asked him to sign my slip. Mr. Owens smiled at me, signed the paper then looked around the room for a place for me to sit. I saw it coming from a thousand miles away and I wanted to scream and shout every cuss word there was when he said 'you can go sit next to Mr. Cullen in the back, if that's okay.' I wanted to scream that it was nowhere near okay. But the thing that kept me for doing is was 1.)I didn't want to cause a scene on my first day and 2.) I didn't want to start my year of on Mr. Owens hit list. So I quietly when and took my seat. I didn't take one look at the man beside me so I had no idea if he had figured out it was me or not, but Edwards not stupid he had probably picked up my sent the moment I walked through the door and was now cursing his luck at being stuck once again with the girl he never loved and he was probably wondering why I hadn't died when I was supposed to. I thought briefly on seeing what he was thinking but decided to spare myself the hurtful things he was most likely thinking. Then I hear a soft velvety voice I hadn't heard in over 80 years.

"Bella," I turned to look at him for the first time sense I entered he room. When I finally got a good look at him I wanted to burst out in tears. He looked so sad and broken there was a light missing from his eyes, which where black with dark circles under them. I don't understand why he was so depressed. "What happened to you, you went missing and we tried to look for you but-"

"What, why would you look for me. Why would you care what happens to me?

He sighed before answering, "Bella everything I said to you that day was a lie. I thought you were in danger with me around. I left to protect you, and the only reason I lies was so that you would let me go and move on."

"Yeah, that worked out great." I mumbled

"How are you still alive?" he asked looking at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." I said with a smirk just as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and stood to leave but Edward grabbed my arm before I could get away.

"Bella please, at least meet me after school."

"Edward I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." I said then slipped my arm for his grasp and walked out the door. I decided to leave and go home for the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure Edward was following me but I couldn't care less. I walked out to the student parking lot but stopped when I saw a guy standing a few feet from me. I knew instantly what he was the moment I set my eyes on him, but the but the bow in his hand and pack of white oak arrows on his back where helpful hints.

"How did you find us?" I asked trying to buy some time.

"Lucky guess." He said while drawing an arrow off his back and locking it in the bow.

"Well aren't we in a hurry. Got a hot date?" I teased

"Something like that." He said pulling the bow string back. "My grandfather told me all about you, the witch that got away from him with just a scratch."

"Well I'm flattered, really I am. But let me just say it was way more than a scratch." I said trying to find a way out of the situation. But it was to late, he released the string letting the arrow shoot forward right into my abdomen. My eyes widened in pain and I heard someone scream my name, my vision started to blur and my legs buckled underneath my weight but before I could hit the ground and add to my pain I felt a pair of strong arms catch me and lower me to the ground. I heard the voice calling out to me but it sounded distant. I wanted to answer and tell the person that I could hear them but I couldn't find my voice. The last think I heard before I passed out was ' I will always love you.'

**Okay so there it is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And also for my fellow vampire diaries fans (Team Damon all the way!) if you didn't catch it I did throw in one of my favorite Damon quotes from season one 'that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot' I couldn't help it, it just fit for me so I had to put it in there. I may put in more TVD quotes. Maybe I'll make a game of it! **

**Thanks for all the support and please review and tell me what you though!**

**~LoneWolf2014 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter I worked so hard on it and I hope you like the second chapter just as much. I want to give a shout out to my first reviewers: ****_psychovampirefreak_****, ****_Lionnara_****, and ****_vampdreams_****. Thank you guy again for the amazing and uplifting reviews.**

**So here's the second chapter!**

xXx

The first think I became aware of was the voices around me. Second, I was aware of was that there was a pair of arms wrapped protectively around me. Third, was the flaring pain in my abdomen. I moaned in pain causing the conversation going on around me to abruptly stop.

"Bella," I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "love can you hear me?"

I blinked my eyes letting them get use to the light before opening them completely just to come face to face with Edward Cullen. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he looked a mess there was blood on his shirt (good thing witch blood wasn't the same to a vampire as human blood) and his eye were full of pain and fear. I smiled at him and he relaxed slightly but I noticed that his eyes kept darting back to the others, who I noticed were all standing close to the door across the room, but not because they didn't want to be near me but because Edward was keeping them back. I saw Ronnie take a step forward causing Edwards grip tighten on me, Ronnie noticed and stopped. I glared at Edward annoyed but he didn't notice, he was to busy glaring a Ronnie.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked

"Do you mean besides the flaring pain in my stomach?" I joked but it only made Edward groan, I knew he was beating himself up over this, feeling guilty. "I feel fine." I said mostly for Edwards benefit. I saw Carlisle move forward and I had to hold back a groan when Edward's grip tighten on me once again. Carlisle took another step forward with his hands held up showing Edward he meant no harm to me. I couldn't feel a growl rising up in Edward's chest as Carlisle came closer to us.

"Son, I understand that you don't want any harm to come to Bella, But none of us would ever hurt her intentionally you know that. Now I need to check Bella's stitches." Then Edward stopped growling and allowed Carlisle to come forward. He helped me sit up and Carlisle checked the stitches on my abdomen, "Well it looks like it's healing nicely, at the rates it's going you should be good as new by tomorrow morning." He said putting my shirt back in place.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said smiling at him, he smiled back and squeezed my shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Bella."

"So, can I walk?" I asked giving him a hopeful look, I hated having to sit still for long periods of time.

Carlisle chuckled, " I think that would be ok, just no heavy lifting or doing anything that could strain your stitches." He said

"Okay, I'll take it easy I promise." I said before slowly slipping off the bed, and carefully stretching my soar limbs. Edward was hovering close beside me, which was starting to really annoy me, then an idea hit me.

"Hey Alice!" I said smiling when her face lit up with joy at me calling her. She dance around Jasper, who had been standing in front of her, and skipped over to me.

"Yes Bella?" I motioned her closer then leaned in to whisper in her ear. Once I told her what I wanted her to do I stepped back. Alice started laughing at what I said then smiled at me.

"This is why I love you Bella!" she said before moving over to Edward giving him a good smack across the head. "That was from Bella." She said before dancing back over to Jasper. Edward looked mad at first before his face converted to confusion.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the way you were acting! That's our families, they are not going to hurt me!" I said throwing some venom into my words. He was not only confuting me with his mixed signals, he was also pissing me off by growling at our families like they where going to hurt me.

"I can't help it!" he said letting the fear he had felt inter his tone, "I saw the arrow, I saw you collapse and I couldn't do anything to stop it! I couldn't protect you." He said whispering the last part. I knew what he was doing he was blaming himself for what happened.

"Hey, none of this if your fault. I'm not as breakable as I use to be, I can fare pretty well on my own. Its not that easy to kill my kind."

"But its possible."

"Yes, but there's only a hand full of way's, one being the white oak arrow that damn hunter shot me with. If that thing had got me in the heart-"

"Yeah, I got it." He said dryly, "I don't need a visual."

"Edward." I sighed, "Why do you even care? You're the one that left me after telling me you never loved me." A look of sorrow clouded his face at me words.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. But it was the only way to get you to let me go and have a chance at a normal human life, my world was just putting you in danger. So I decided to leave to keep you safe. I love you Bella, I always have and always will."

xXx

After Edward's confession I told him I needed some time to truly absorb what he had said. I when outside and sat down on one of the many soft cushioned porch chairs to think about everything that had happened. After what Edward had said I realized it was Edward I heard as I was passing out and I also realized that although he had left me broken I still loved him, but I wasn't completely sure I was ready to just hand over my heart to him again and trust that he wont stomp on it again, because I don't think I would be able to handle it a second time. It was an ongoing battle between my heart and my head, my heart was telling me to go for it but my head was saying it was a bad idea and I had no clue which to follow. I wanted to trust in my heart so badly but I knew my head had a point so I just sat there letting the battle rage on.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about the days events but it only felt like minutes before I felt another person present, I looked up to see Esme. "You've been out here awhile, want to talk about it?" she asked softly as she sunk into a chair next to me.

"I just-I just don't know what to do. I love him, I do. But I'm scared of him leaving me again."

"That's understandable honey. He hurt you, but he had good intentions when he did and I know he loves you with all his being."

"Are you sure your not just saying that because hes your son?|" I said flashing a smile at her.

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes, "I'll admit I'm a little biased, but it is true that he loves you with everything he is. And although I am being biased, I know that if you were to give him another chance he would never let you go again."

I didn't say anything I just let the words sink in. I knew that what she was saying was true but I still didn't know if I was ready to offer my heart over yet. "I don't doubt he loves me, I have sorted that out already, but I'm not positive I'm ready to offer my heart over willingly."

"I understand Bella, and Edward will to. He will wait for as long as you need." She said standing up from the chair and smiling at me before moving to go back in the house.

"Esme?" I said causing her to stop, turn, and look at me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Bella." She said before continuing into the house."

**Sorry this took so long to write this I got really busy with school and stuff and didn't really have time to write all that much. I hope you like it and have great things to say and if not I'm so sorry I tried my best! I know there is probably a whole truck-load of grammar and spelling mistakes but like I said I tried my best and please just try to enjoy the story behind the mistakes!**

**And on another note I'm calling out all my vampire diaries fans and letting you know 1) that vampire diaries is my favorite show of all time! Team Damon all the way! And 2) I have a poll up\ on my profile (which vampire diaries couple do you like) please go check it out and vote I would really like to know who your favorite couple is on the show! (mine it Damon and Elena just by the way)**

**So that's it I guess, make sure you eat your veggies, be nice to animals, buy a teddy bear, and you should go and vote the following list of people, songs, and shows on the people's choice awards 2013:**

**Favorite Dramatic TV Actor: Ian Somerhalder**

**Favorite Dramatic TV Actress: Nina Dobrev**

**Favorite Face of Heroism: Jennifer Lawrence-The Hunger Games**

**Favorite Action Movie Star: Chris Hemsworth**

**Favorite TV Fan Following: TVD Family - The vampire diaries **

**Favorite New TV Drama: Beauty & The Beast**

**Favorite Female Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Favorite Movie Fan Followings: Potterheads – Harry Potter or Twihards – Twilight**

**Favorite Country Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Favorite Song: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**

**Favorite Album: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

**Favorite Music Fan Following: Lovatics – Demi Lovato or Selenators – Selena Gomez**

**And last but never least!**

**Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Show: THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**At least that's what I will be voting for so you don't really ****_have_**** to vote for that stuff but it would make me so happy if you did, like say that category doesn't have anything you want to vote for you could vote for me and help me out! Or you could just do it to be nice… :D but if your voting for something else that's cool in fact tell me what your voting for in your review I'd love to know!**

**That's it! **

**~LoneWolf2014**


End file.
